onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Netherworld
The Netherworld is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the seventh episode of the second season. History }} Once more, Henry and Aurora meet again at opposite ends of the room; trapped by the fiery flames threatening to engulf them. To understand what is happening to Henry, David and Regina consult Mr. Gold to learn more about this side effect of the sleeping curse. Mr. Gold explains that while a victim is asleep under the curse, the person's soul journeys to the Netherworld. Even after being free from the binding effects of the curse via true love's kiss, the soul will still continue to traverse to the Netherworld for a period of time. Mr. Gold gives Henry a special necklace to wear when he falls asleep so the flames in the Netherworld will not harm him. Fueled by the power of it, Henry easily fans down the fire separating him from Aurora and begins to breach a line of communication with her. Henry learns from speaking with Aurora that she is from the Enchanted Forest, and is currently with Emma and Mary Margaret while trying to escape the clutches of their enemy, Cora. Henry tries to tell Aurora how to defeat Cora by gathering squid ink from Rumplestiltskin's old cell, but she is forced awake before fully hearing him. As Henry's soul has been continuously going to the Netherworld, he suffers physical burns resulting from it. To prevent Henry from being further harmed, David volunteers to be put under the sleeping curse in order to possibly communicate with Mary Margaret. He arrives in a mirror room and discovers the fiery room is underneath. After breaking the floor, David falls into a different room where Mary Margaret is presently waiting to speak to Henry. She is shocked to see him, but he makes haste by informing her about the squid ink. Mary Margaret tries to break David's curse with true love's kiss, but they are unable to physically touch while in the Netherworld. While Emma and Mary Margaret fight against Cora and Hook for their chance to return home, David remains asleep and trapped alone in the Netherworld. When they do make it back to Storybrooke, Mary Margaret rushes to David's side and revives him with true love's kiss. Following a mishap that lands Neal in the Enchanted Forest, his concern for Emma and Henry's whereabouts prompts Aurora to help him by trying to seek them out in the Netherworld. Neal asks for two messages to be delivered; to tell Henry his father is still alive, and for Emma to know he loves her, but she has no luck finding either party in the dream world. }} After Belle puts herself under a sleeping curse, her soul is trapped in the Netherworld. However, when Mr. Gold uses the Sands of Morpheus on her, she is pulled from the Netherworld and into the Dream World. Disguising himself as Morpheus, her unborn son warns Mr. Gold that Belle will be returned to the Netherworld if he does not awaken her before the hourglass runs out. However, in the end, she is awakened by her son. In an attempt to get her ultimate revenge on Snow White, the Evil Queen casts a sleeping curse on her and David's shared heart. As a result, whenever one is awakened by True Love's Kiss, the other is put to sleep, which assumably sends their soul to the Netherworld. Emma, Hook, Regina, Granny, Doc, Mr. Clark, Leroy, Walter, Archie and Marco, amongst others, each take a sip of the essence of Snow and David's sleeping curse, hoping to dilute it enough to break it. Presumably, they all briefly end up in the Netherworld while asleep. Fortunately, the shared curse turns out to be so weak that they all wake up shortly after. }} Prisoners *Archie Hopper *Aurora *Belle † *Briar Rose *Brennan Jones † *David Nolan *Doc *Dorothy Gale *Emma Swan *Granny *Henry Mills *Hook *Leroy *Marco *Mr. Clark *Regina Mills *Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Walter Locations For detailed location information, please see the list of minor Netherworld locations. Ways to Access the Netherworld The Netherworld can be accessed: *By being under a sleeping curse (to the Hall of Mirrors) *By having the short term "side effect" of falling asleep after being awoken from a sleeping curse. (to the Red Room) Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *According to Mr. Gold, the Netherworld is between life and death. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The computer-generated imagery model used for the NetherworldFile:208LyingOnTheFloor.png File:208YoullGetBack.png is recycled from the model created for the Dark castle great hall,File:303Best.png File:407IcePowersYouSay.png foyerFile:220WhyDidnt.png File:220DidntSayIdAnswer.png and vault.File:322EmmaOpensPortal.png File:322Portal.png This can easily be seen from the identical design of the columns and archways. The same model is used for the Rear Reading Room in the New York Public Library in "Only You".File:522Grandpa.png File:522JustDont.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} de:Unterwelt (Schlaffluch) fr:Monde des limbes it:Mondo Oltreconfine pl:Otchłań Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Worlds